Sheriff
The Auditor or The Sheriff is Hank's target during all episodes of Madness combat. His weapon of choice is the PPK. It is unknown why Hank wanted to kill him. However, in Madness Interactive, the player seeks to kill the Sheriff because he stole his pie, but it was later stated by Krinkels that this only applied to the game. He is shown to be somewhat of a coward, preferring to flee and let his minions, along with his bodyguard, Jesus, attack Hank rather than fighting him himself. __TOC__ Appearances Madness Combat 2: Redeemer The beginning of Madness Redeemer stated that "There was a man who sought the Sheriff." Using the 'Sheriff Tracker,' Hank managed to locate the Sheriff's and prepare for a surprise attack. When Hank broke into the building, the Sheriff fired at him and fled. In the next room, Hank again encounters the Sheriff, who runs into the elevator. The Sheriff is not seen again until the end. He ran into his office and took cover behind his desk. Hank quickly dispatched his guards and when the Sheriff tried to shoot his foe, Hank immediately disarmed him. However, before the killer could pull the trigger, Jesus came in and shot Hank in the head, sparing the Sheriff for this episode. The episode ended with a moral: "Don't try to shoot the Sheriff." Madness Combat 3: Avenger After being "given a second chance," Hank continued to pursue the Sheriff. When the Sheriff saw this, he activated the Improbability Drive to kill Hank. Like the previous episode, the Sheriff only reappears at the end. After killing all of his men, Hank cornered the unarmed Sheriff in front of an elevator. However, Jesus once again snuck up behind Hank and stabbed him through the chest. This time however, Hank did not give up so easily. He shot Jesus with a shotgun, ran Jesus' sword into the Sheriff's chest, and blasted off the Sheriff's face with his shotgun just before he died. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Although he remained dead in this episode, several posters, parodying Uncle Sam's "I Want You" propaganda, pictured the Sheriff that means sheriff's new rank is Auditor and his body was burried by Jesus. Madness Interactive The Sheriff appears in the final room of the Story Mode. He is just as easy to kill as a regular enemy. Madness: Project Nexus 2 Left for dead and he only came back tougher. The Sheriff will watch over his people against any intrusion. If you're going to step to him, you'd better shoot to kill...or you may wake one night to find his revolver to your temple. - Madness: Project Nexus 2 Kickstarter On the Madness: Project Nexus 2 Kickstarter, it is revealed that the Sheriff has sewn his face back together and will be returning, with dangerous new skills. In the concept art, he appears to take on the cowboy stereotype with a multi-barrel shotgun, revolver in his holster, ranger hat, and spurred boots, but also appears to have a SWAT vest. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness Interactive Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2